


Dulcet - BNHA and Black Clover One-Shots -

by SugarRush



Series: Dulcet One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRush/pseuds/SugarRush
Summary: Hey lovelies~ It is painfully apparent just how little writing is our there for Black Clover. I felt inclined to add to the fandom.The writing on here will be mostly done on a request basis, meaning that I am completely open to requests for either BNHA or Black Clover! Please just let me know which character you'd like and the basic scenario and I may or may not write it out.





	Dulcet - BNHA and Black Clover One-Shots -

* * *

Welcome.

As the summary says, I will be taking requests for BNHA and Black Clover one-shots! I used to work on Tumblr, but it seems like no one uses that site anymore so I've moved here.  
  
I will write for most characters from both series, and am completely caught up with the manga for both as well, meaning there may be manga spoilers in my writing. 

I am NSFW friendly, meaning I will take smut requests as well as fluff requests. 

This is also strictly reader-inserts only, no canonxcanon or  OCs. 

And last, read Black Clover! I'd like to see tons of other Black Clover writers pop up too. 

 

Thanks and I look forward to writing~ 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
